


Just the Tip of the Iceberg

by almariaxx



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Asacoco Crack, F/F, Just a bit OOC, Not Beta Read We Die Like YAGOO's Dream, OkaShishi are bros, we need more HoloJP fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almariaxx/pseuds/almariaxx
Summary: Hololive snippets about all things random. Whatever comes to the mind that deviates from reality, the tip of the iceberg of the fandom, if you will.
Relationships: Amane Kanata & Kiryuu Coco, Amane Kanata/Kiryuu Coco, Inugami Korone/Nekomata Okayu, Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel, Shishiro Botan & Nekomata Okayu, Shishiro Botan/Tsunomaki Watame, Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy
Comments: 47
Kudos: 137





	1. Cats

"Ara, Botan-chan! Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing?" Nekomata Okayu steps outside the balcony of the Hololive headquarters building. It was a fairly cold night, the house cat wearing a purple jacket, her tail wrapped around her hips in an effort to keep her warm.

"Ah Okayu-senpai, good evening." The person in question, Shishiro Botan turns to her feline senior, her breath drawing white from the cold. She's wearing a black tracksuit and a black hat, far from her normal fur coat jacket. She silently invites Okayu to share the same space, leaning on the railings of the balcony. Below them, the city lights glimmer faintly in the night.

"Why are you out here in the cold?" Okayu asks, rubbing her hands together. Botan puts up a hand to her chin, absent-mindedly gazing down the scenic view below. "Mm, just thinkin' about things. I like to keep to myself sometimes. Gather my thoughts, ya know?"

Okayu can't help but chuckle at Botan's way of speaking. So informal but somehow the lion always makes it work. She tells Botan: "As a proper senpai, I'd say that you should stop overthinking," she gives a playful nudge to the taller girl, "but considering Hololive as a whole, we could do more _thinking_ actually." 

Botan laughs whole-heartedly. The lioness has that distinguished laugh you could identify anywhere, Okayu realizes."You think we're some of the few brain cells?" She grins mischievously towards Okayu, like a cat that is going to spill water on the floor. 

"You, definitely," Okayu answers back, laughing a bit. "High IQ and common sense. Your existence alone prevented Choco-sensei from doing unspeakable crimes. Me? I don't know, I probably share a brain cell with Koro-san."

"Korone-senpai only has half of a brain cell?" Botan raises a brow.

"Have you seen some of her streams?" Okayu says, incredulously. She starts enumerating: "The Soap, the Water in the Fire, Mike Tyson--"

"--and I'm gonna cut you off right there. You've proved your point, senpai." Botan laughs out loud. "But, hey! That's what makes Korone-senpai so lovable!"

"That's exactly why I have the other half of a braincell. I just love that dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just love me some cats bonding  
> fun fact: as of writing, la-lion got the highest score in choco-sensei trivia quiz in all hololive/nijsanji/independent vtubers with a score of 28!


	2. A Piece of Earth

Blinding white lights open, filling the room with an unforgiving and cold aura.

Sounds and clinks of stainless cutlery could be heard. Drips of water from a faucet rhythmically falling against the sink.

"Senpai, you can't do this." A desperate voice of a girl rings from the room.

"I know, but I have to. If nobody else will, then I will take the responsibility." came a firm voice, almost a whisper.

"There are other ways. M-More humane ways than . . . than _this_."

"It has to be done."

Hachaama unceremoniously pours the whole bag of edible earthworms in the bowl of ramen noodles. The invertebrates sinking with a resounding _plop!_ inside the soup. Haachama carefully stirs the ramen, bathing the earthworms with the ramen broth. The rest of the world watches in horror as she takes the first bite of the cursed yet succulent feast.

"Huh, weird. I thought it would taste more like the Earth. You know, because it's in their name earthworms..."

"...What do you mean ' _taste like the Earth_ ', senpai? D-Don't tell me you've eaten straight up soil--"

"But this is actually tasty! Mm, this needs a bit more salt though!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hachaama-chaama!  
> fun fact: a k a i h a a t o i s d e a d


	3. Limit

" _Are you guys out of your fucking minds?!_ " Mio's distressed shout was almost inaudible against the loud blaring of car horns and screeching wheel tires. The gentle wolf normally doesn't curse nor shout, but considering she can almost see Death's door (Calli's door, maybe?), Mio thinks it's only proper to say _fuck_ in the situation she's in.

What's the situation, one might wonder? Well...

"It's fine! We're all fine! Stop worrying, Mio--" Fubuki from the driver's seat shouts back, trailing off as she barely misses an electric post. She sharply swerves to the right, going up on a ramp. "Whoops, close one!"

Fubuki's driving.

"We're all going to die! I'm too young to die!" Mio's teary eyes watched in horror as the car goes in the air. She feels them going light, so thankful that she's in her seatbelt lest she find herself thrown out of the cursed vehicle. Somehow, they land roughly back into the asphalt road, still intact and running. 

She continues screaming from the shotgun seat.

On the backseat, Okayu holds on to Korone who already has passed out from the shock a few minutes ago. The dog streamer was at peace, her face so calm with a slight drool in her mouth. Mio wonders if she's next. Okayu's voice snaps her from her thoughts. "We didn't have a choice! It's either we let Fubuki drive or it's Suisei-senpai!" The cat turns to the last passenger of the car, Hoshimachi Suisei, whose grip is so white from holding on.

Mio frowns. She almost hit her head onto the dashboard as Fubuki somehow almost crashes into a road barricade. "Then why didn't you let Suisei-senpai drive then?!" 

"I even offered to drive for them, but they won't let me!" Suisei shouts, stumbling in her seat.

Mio turns accusingly to Okayu. "What the hell, Okayu?!"

Okayu held up her hand defensively. "Look, it's either we die by Fubuki's hands or everyone else in this city will by Suisei-senpai. I figured in theory 5 deaths is marginally better than a city massacre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drive safely, kids. also, never let anyone of the Holo girls drive you home, lest you want to see death-sensei. fbk, botan and suisei amongst the others can somehow turn a night ride into your last ride.  
> fun fact: suisei has earned her nickname suicopath because of her killing sprees in games! she has killed a lot of people! all with a smile! a true idol!


	4. What.

"Okayu-senpai, you really are good friends with Korone-senpai, aren't you?" Shishiro Botan suddenly asks one peaceful night. Both felines were lounging in the gaming area of the Hololive HQ building. The two of them are the only ones in the building, most of their friends have gone out for a drinking party. Okayu doesn't really like drinking and Botan can't drink, so both of them opted out for a game night instead.

Okayu is lying down on the largest couch that usually sits for six people all by herself while Botan is sprawled on the floor, all sorts of PC parts laid out neatly around her. 

"...What? Hm, oh yeah. Two peas of the same pod." Okayu answers without looking away from her Switch screen, amethyst eyes focused on her game.

"Do you love her romantically?" Botan asks again, hands fidgeting on the motherboard of the PC. Okayu misses a button. She falls to the pit. Game over. She glares at Botan, sending the lion a huff. "You really don't mince words." The lion snorts and then sends a totally apologetic smile. "You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to." 

"It's okay, you probably know already anyway." Okayu shrugs, tossing the Switch to the side. The Hololive Gamer stretches her legs. "Yeah, I do like her. It's hard to explain it, but it is probably love." She hears Botan just hum in response, adept hands expertly attaching the LED lights on the sides of the PC. Okayu raises a brow. It's not like the lioness to ask about sappy things, especially love. She scoots closer to Botan and smirks. "Ara, Botan-chan. Do you want to talk about love? You want some advice from the master?"

She must have hit the nail because Botan chuckles, laughter barely covering her slight embarrassment. She fidgets with the screws, not meeting the house cat's gaze. "Unfortunately, yeah. It's about Lamy-chan--"

Okayu nods. "That's already a given. I'm not surprised--"

"--and Watame-senpai." The lion continues.

"What." Okayu blurts out.

"What?" Botan answers defensively. 

Okayu takes a second to process it. She gets there eventually. Botan and Lamy has always been sweet together, like a married couple but she can't deny the chemistry between the lion and the sheep aside from their usual prey and predator antics. "Ah, you got two girls you are crushing on. That's fun but also difficult, huh." Botan screws the last piece in, chuckling. "Oh, it's worse than that." She mutters. Okayu raises a brow. "Why?"

"Because they like me back too. _Both of them_." 

Okayu blinks. "Damn." She whistles. And everyone thinks she's the harem protagonist. An idea forms through her head. She turns to Botan, mischief written all over her place. "Isn't that the best scenario, though? Two girlfriends! I mean, look at you. You're good at using your fingers--you played bass, great at FPS, video-editing, PC building, and even planting--and you have _two_ hands. This must be the reason why."

"What?" Botan gives her an unbelieving look. "Senpai, are you serious?"

"What?" Okayu grins, putting up her hands defensively. "I'm just saying!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?  
> Fun fact: Challenged myself to write different tones of "What?"


	5. Intoxication

"A lovely night, isn't it? This must be your first time here. Let me welcome you to our host club The Third. I will be your host for tonight. Please call me Homura." A handsome tanned elf-woman stands in front of her, wearing a tight-fitting tuxedo that frames her curves perfectly. The elf, who calls herself Homura, slightly curtsies and gives a gentle smile. "It's an honor to serve such a beautiful lady tonight. What shall I call you then, miss?" 

"...N-Noel. My name...it's Shirogane Noel, but please just call me Noel, ma'am." The silver-haired girl barely manages to speak, ashamed to admit the fact that she has almost forgotten her own name. Homura's eyes are magnetic and dangerous, the kind of thrill that gets your blood pumping and heart wanting and Noel has never wanted anything else more. 

"Fufu, no need to call me that!" Homura chuckles, her ponytail slightly swishing from the movement. _Heavens, even her laughter is beautiful_. "The night is short and I want us to get closer. That's why please call me Homura and in turn, I shall call you Noel, such name befitting someone as beautiful as you." Noel knows that's what called flirting and Homura is probably paid to say shit like that but it doesn't stop her heart from pounding like crazy.

 _She called me beautiful._ "A-Ah, of course! Haha, thank you, Homura. " Noel squeaks out as a reply. Her brain, admittedly smarter than average, short-circuiting.

Homura seemed to be pleased with this and with her gloved hand presents Noel the menu. "To start off the evening, perchance you'd like some of our finest wines? I'd fetch you a bottle quick should you want some. Of course, we have other alternatives if you don't drink." Homura offers. Noel was about to turn her down but her train of thoughts came to a screeching halt as Homura takes a seat next to her. Noel becomes extremely aware of their proximity to each other. She could feel Homura's warmth next to her and she could smell the scent of lilies wafting from the woman. If she had the courage of a knight braving through a battle, it wouldn't take so much effort to just grab and pull Homura by her tie towards her and--

"Noel?" Homura's worried voice snaps her from her thoughts. _Delusions_ , she reprimands herself. _Get yourself together!_

"Y-yes!" Noel flinches, her dress crinkling as she jerks back in attention. "Um, yes...I think I am getting a little bit thirsty, hehe..."

Homura eyes her for a brief second, then gives a sigh. "I understand that you must be nervous, it is your first time after all. That's no good then. Thirsty or not, I'm sure a drink of fine wine will calm your nerves." The blonde tells her, taking the menu away from Noel's hands. "We have a fine selection of wines here in The Third. But if I may, I'd love to serve you our specialty. Quite pricy but I believe you deserve only the finest drink. Of course, the choice still befalls on you. What do you say, Noel?"

With a soothing, deep and mellow voice like that, Homura can recite the whole dictionary and Noel would applaud her for every word.

"Sure..." Noel says in a daze.

"Great choice!" Homura claps in agreement, giving Noel a grin. "I'll be leaving shortly to fetch our drinks for the night. Please wait patiently, okay? You can use the amenities as you'd like." Homura turns to the door and before she walks away, she winks at Noel and leaves her with: "Be a good girl now, okay?"

It's a good thing no one else was in the room when Noel's face combusts to flames.

" _Oi, you big-tiddy woman! I can't believe you ordered their most expensive wine! Are you crazy, that one bottle is almost half of our monthly salaries combined!"_ From her earpiece, she hears the shrieks of her subordinate Rushia. Noel is alone now in the room. Minutes have passed by after Homura has left to fetch their drinks. As her eardrums are getting shattered by Rushia still ranting about her stupid gay decisions, she remembers why she has such a high-tech earpiece.

Ah, that's right. She has totally forgotten the reason why she's here in the first place! She's an undercover spy trying to get to the bottom of a rumored black market in the host club... How could she have forgotten?

 _"I can't believe you're having gay panic right now. The mission is top priority, you know?"_ she hears another voice on the line once again. Even though they cannot see her, Noel rolls her eyes and mutters, low enough for them to hear. "I don't want to hear that from you damned pervert, Marine." She forces herself not to laugh as she hears Marine spurs a lot of protest from the other side.

 _"Oi you old woman, shut up. Noel-chan, keep your eyes on the target, peko."_ It was their leader Pekora that reminds her. Noel sighs, distressed. "I know, I know. But Pekora-chan, look at her! She's hot, she's beautiful, she's cool and she's super sexy! I mean, Homura's probably not her real name but y'know we can get Robocco-senpai to do some digging. The most important question here is do you think she's a top or a--"

Pekora swiftly cuts off the connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Homura is the name of ikemen Flare! This chapter is inspired by the 3rd gen's Host Club streams, specifically the one where the customers are Miko and Korone. Drink and be gay responsibly!


	6. Protection

Yukihana Lamy has never been this nervous. Clammy hands, butterflies in her stomach. She feels like she's going to melt. She supposes a part of her wants to, actually. She turns to her bear companion Daifuku, floating above her. "Isn't this way too forward? Will she think of me as a pervert?" The bear simply gives a small shrug before encircling her in a supportive gesture then finally disappearing off nowhere.

She had gathered the courage to finally invite the lioness to spend the night with her. It was supposedly a friendly gesture but Lamy would be lying if she didn't have high hopes to do maybe some other _explicit_ _activities,_ the kind of activities they can't do on stream, anyway. Activities Marine-senpai would definitely be proud of. 

" _If only I had the courage to do perverted things like this on a daily basis like Marine-senpai,_ " Lamy muses. " _Then again, I don't want to be horny 24/7, fufu..._ "

She crosses her legs together. With her sitting on the fluffy queen-size white bed, the snow elf becomes painfully aware of how thin and almost see-through her nightgown is. Nene helped her buy the attire on the most lecherous looking store, her elf ears blushing red as Nene proudly hands the store clerk the nightgown. Don't get her wrong, the nightgown is very appealing. It has a lovely shade of blue that fits her nicely, with a lot of frills and it greatly emphasizes Lamy's curves. Still, it was very shameful.

" _Shishiron has to be blind as a mice to not get turned on or even attack you or something while wearing that! You're a literal hot-ass bomb--"_ Lamy had to shut Nene up before she could even continue whatever unholy things would come out of that girl's mouth while they are in the middle of the most crowded mall in Japan.

She hears a knock on the door, effectively halting her thoughts. At the same time, her heart starts pounding. 

"Excuse me, I'm coming in!" Lamy finally hears her favorite white lioness' voice coming through the door. She straightens up her back, fixes her hair, takes one good look at her outfit, and clears her throat. "C-Come in!"

She was so ready. She's a bit flustered but she really wants this. She wants Shishiron, after all.

So imagine her shock and confusion when she finds a soldier donning a standard army helmet and bulletproof vest coming in. "Wh--Shishiron?" Lamy squeaks, lost.

"Yes?" The figure turns to her, the black visor of the helmet reflecting back Lamy's sexy figure. "What is-woah, that's...very lewd." Botan trails off.

Both of them stared at each other in silence. Well, Lamy is mostly looking at the reflection of herself shown in the soldier's helmet. Look at her, dressed up all sexy in front of an armor-clad soldier in her own bedroom. Her brain could not, would not even, dare try to comprehend. She starts feeling dread well up in her stomach, embarrassment finally catching up on her. All of her courage dissipating in front of this soldier who looked like she's going to a battlefield.

"Ah, crap. I totally misunderstood the situation, huh." Botan's mutterings muffled under the helmet broke the silence, shame evident in her tone. It was quite bizarre, seeing a soldier suddenly fidgeting. It was so bizarre all Lamy could do was burst out a small giggle.

"Shishiron, why...why in Yagoo's name are you wearing that?" Lamy asks.

"You see, I was so nervous about you asking me to spend the night with you," Botan explains, removing the helmet. Lamy notices the usual calm and collected facade of the lioness is gone, cheeks tinged with a pink hue with her lion ears a bit drooped. "So I asked Omarun for some advice about it."

_Never a good idea._

"She told me to just be myself and to...uh, bring protection?" Botan winces. "So I came in prepared, with the soldier outfit and all that jazz. I thought the reason you wanted to sleep with me is that we're going to fight something bothering you..."

Lamy was beyond speechless.

Botan shuffled her feet, her combat boots squeaking against the floor. "It's a good thing I changed my mind about bringing the RGB Yagoo shield, haha... seeing I got things all wrong. Well, I still don't know what Omarun meant by me bringing protection but I guess I'll just go home and change..."

"Shishiron." Lamy's firm voice grabs the lioness's attention. Lamy didn't know where the courage suddenly came but she thinks the bizarreness of the situation just gave her the push to speak. She finds the situation horrifying, amusing, confusing all at the same time. But above it all, she falls in love a bit more with this stupidly dense lion.

"Yeah?" Botan squeaks out, uncharacteristically.

"You are so lucky I love you." Lamy says, walking towards Botan in large, strangely confident strides. She can feel the chill of the evening air enveloping her skin. Not really surprising. After all, aside from the nightgown, Lamy isn't wearing anything underneath.

And Shishiron is wearing too many.

"Let's get you off that stupid outfit, okay?"

Botan gulps. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stupid offering to the ShishiLamy fandom and for Valentines' Day!  
> Fun fact: This chapter is largely influenced by the enemy soldiers in Botan's 3D debut as well as Lamy's room on her own 3D debut! 3D debuts are fun, aren't they?  
> Also, never ask a clown for any advice, okay?


	7. Cohabitation

"Sui-chan, oi."

"..." _Silence._

"Oi, Sui-chan."

"..." _Silence._

"Sui-chaaaaaan." Sakura Miko's whine could be heard throughout the room, her high pitch voice seemingly bouncing off the walls of the HoloHouse. Aside from the whines from the shrine maiden, it was a mostly peaceful evening. The only unlucky one to hear the grumblings of the elite was Hoshimachi Suisei, in her casual clothes. Both of them are resting after a whole day's worth of streaming.

"Yeah, what is it? I'm busy." Suisei answers with mild annoyance in her voice, the usual energetic idol silently focusing as she tries her best to beat this one player in Tetris99 with the username YAGOO, who keeps on sending her blocks and just taking away the first place in every game. "This one player just keeps on defeating me. It's annoying because the username is Yagoo too!"

"Ehh, who cares about that. I'm bored~" Miko whines, feet swaying back and forth as she leans on the sofa. She had expected to have some fun time when she visited the HoloHouse but all of them are just chilling in their downtime. Miko gives the girl a sideways glance, and upon seeing that Suisei is still focused on her game, kicks her slightly at her arms. "Entertain me! I'm your guest!" 

Suisei gasps, her device slipping from her hands. "You...!" She would have said probably a lot of colorful words that would totally break Yagoo's heart and dreams if not for the shit-eating grin on Miko's face. Retaliating will only entertain the elite miko and Suisei doesn't want to give her the satisfaction, so instead, she rolls her eyes. "Geez, just go bother someone else."

Miko pouts, placing her chin in her hands. "Yeah, well, Pekora is out there dying from her dancing lessons, everyone else is either streaming or having their day-off and Coco-chan and Kanatan is on the other room." Suisei raises a brow. "Doing what?" Her other housemates have already retired for the night? But it's still early, and they sleep in different rooms... 

"Doing..." Miko puts a finger in her chin, thinking. She trails off. "Er, now that I think about it...actually, I have no idea what they're doing. I would have peeked but the door is closed."

"..."

"..."

"Ne, Sui-chan~" Miko sing-songs. There's a glint in the sakura-colored maiden's eyes and the comet-idol swears she could pinpoint the exact moment Miko's mood went from 'boredom' to 'wreaking havoc'. She knows what's most probably brewing in the elite's mind. _Well_ , Suisei thinks, _she already lost in her Tetris match anyway, so she might as well find other forms of entertainment._

"What is it?" Suisei plays along.

Miko smirks, mischief dripping in her voice. "Do you want to find out what's up with the two of them?"

And Suisei wants in on the fun.

"Raise those dirty, dirty hands where we can see them!" 

A loud bang as the door is forcefully opened was heard. Suisei and Miko kick down the door, waving frantically their finger guns in the air. Both of them assume policemen stances, with knees bent and alert eyes. And of course, both of them are wearing black sunglasses to complete the look.

"Aha! I knew it! Both of you alone in bed, with the door closed and the room completely sound-proofed! It doesn't take an idiot to put the pieces together!" Miko exclaims, quite dramatically as she points at them accusingly. Suisei, as if she had read the mind of Miko, nods proudly.

"You two are having sex!"

"...Eh?" Coco looks at them blankly, lying on her bed with a book open, clearly clothed and not having sexual intercourse with anyone.

"Wow, really? We're having sex, Coco?" Kanata sarcastically says, sitting on the side of the bed next to Coco. "You should have told me, I would have put my phone down." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Challenged myself to make this in 5 minutes tops. No editing, no backreading, just continue on typing. This is the result..  
> Other fun fact: Inspired by dragon Coco getting yeeted and PPT falling from the sky on the HoloALT PV! Guess what? All of our AUs and headcanons are valid now, haha!  
> Also, I wonder if anyone will notice the meme reference?  
> Also, married or not, Kanata and Coco are just goals.


	8. Name

Tsunomaki Watame knows danger like the back of her hand. She has been living her life precariously, knows that no matter how strong her horns are, no matter how many times she trains, she is and will always be a prey. Predators of all sorts will always be somehow stronger than her. Of course, in this day and age this is nothing but an inconsequential fear. Predators are no longer wild, rabid animals that hunt her kind nor do they kill on sight. The world has been shaped to be a better place where predators and preys co-exist peacefully. Still, her instincts remain.

It's in her nature to be sensitive to stares placed upon her. She feels her skin, her hackles rise up. A friend of hers, a half-elf named Flare, soothed her. "They're just looking at you because you are so cute. Watame did nothing wrong!" _A sweet, thoughtful gesture_ , she thinks, _but it does little to quell her fears._ Is it just a curious stare or is it a lock-on sight for the next target, getting ready for the next kill? She can't help her nature, she has lived her whole life identifying what's dangerous and what's not.

That's why when she came to Hololive, she's very glad she found friends even in the most unlikely of species. Wolves that do not kill and foxes that spend their days doing circus acts and playing gachas and not ripping guts out of anybody. She met mythical creatures, elves, princesses, aliens, and even a high-spec robot. She is very lucky to have a dragon, an angel, and even a self-proclaimed devil as her genmates. Hololive is like a paradise for prey like her.

The moment she met Shishiro Botan, her senses went haywire. The management has told her beforehand that there would be a new set of juniors, that there will be a white lioness joining the herd but Watame did not pay it any mind. She knows of predators that are actually nice, knows how gentle and sweet Mio can be and how silly and kind Fubuki is. She has been desensitized to danger. After all, everyone has been good to her so surely they wouldn't invite someone that would pose any threat. Still, the moment Botan gave her that laidback smile as her introduction, fangs slightly peeking from the lioness's lips with eyes glinting intuitively, Watame's heart was in a frenzy. It was a miracle she stood her ground right then and there.

It doesn't help that Botan is full of contradictions. Her aura screams domination and her monochromatic style speaks a cool and serious persona but the gamer was nothing but a chill housecat full of giggles and laughter. A stark contrast to the ruthless rulers of the savannah, Botan has wormed her way to the pack after a month of her debut. She's dependable, capable, sometimes even more so than her seniors but the lioness never steps off any boundaries. She doesn't speak over her seniors but she speaks her mind truthfully when she is given the chance. She walks at her own pace but she doesn't mind dancing to the rhythm of others. Hell, she is respectful of Watame. Botan asks her if she needs help with her internet connection or if she needs help with any technical difficulties. Watame thinks of it as a ruse. A lion playing with her food. The moment Watame lowers her guard, that will be the end of her.

She knows it's danger. It _has_ to be danger. After all, how can she explain the quick pounding of her heart whenever she hears the lion's laughter? Or how she can't look at her silver sharp eyes whenever they talk? Or the tremor of her hands or her jelly legs whenever they accidentally touch during off-collabs? The adrenaline that she feels in her warm cheeks as Botan teases her must be that fight-or-flight instinct, telling her that this is dangerous. That Botan _is_ dangerous. Staying next to this magnetic force of a woman will just ger her consumed.

But sometimes, staying away just hurts her even more. Watame tries her darndest to push her away, tries to create distance. Botan realizes what she's doing, ever so vigilant. Watame's heart drops as she sees that the lion do try to take a step back from her. The white-haired woman respects her decision and it's making her crazy. She doesn't understand why she misses this sudden danger that keeps her heart pounding all the time. Seeing the lioness get closer and closer to everyone else _hurts._ Listening and watching her horror dates with Lamy is eating her from the inside with _something._ Watame can't put a name to this itch. She realizes that a tormenting mind and yearning heart are the greatest predators a prey can have, a continuous scratch at the back of her head.

She knows she has already been ensnared, consumed without her knowing. Watame is a prey and she has always been sensitive to danger and she knows, _feels_ that Shishiro Botan is dangerous. But for the first time in her life, she wants it. Somehow, despite everything, she wants to get consumed by this unknown danger and maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to give this feeling a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original of this got corrupted twice but hey, third time's the charm, right?  
> Fun fact: Did you know that Watame at first had awful connection? She disconnected so many times on many streams. Now she's pulling off 7-hours Minecraft streams night after night...


End file.
